


God Damned Toothbrush

by Bini_28



Series: The Most Important Person [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Training Camp, a lot of fluff, just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: He could do it. This was the right moment, Suga suddenly knew. They were on the bus, back from the summer training camp. Daichi was already leaning back, eyes closed again but not back asleep yet. A voice in Sugas head told him to give it up, that it was too late to confess at that moment, but he gently touched Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi opened his eyes and turned towards him.“Hey, um, Daichi,” Suga swallowed. “I said I can always trust you, tell you anything.” Daichi looked confused until he recalled the conversation from two days earlier. “Well, there is something I have to tell you.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Most Important Person [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	God Damned Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> This work directly continues the first fic in the series, so I recommend reading it first! I think it can work alone, too, but I'm really proud of the first part so I'd love if you checked it out too! The second work in the series is kinda unrelated, though, so you don't have to, but you're welcome to!

He could do it. This was the right moment, Suga suddenly knew. They were on the bus, back from the summer training camp. Daichi was already leaning back, eyes closed again but not back asleep yet. A voice in Sugas head told him to give it up, that it was too late to confess at that moment, but he gently touched Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi opened his eyes and turned towards him.

“Hey, um, Daichi,” Suga swallowed. “I said I can always trust you, tell you anything.” Daichi looked confused until he recalled the conversation from two days earlier. “Well, there is something I have to tell you.” the words were just on the tip of his mouth. ‘The truth is, for the past few months, I have been falling. in love with you, I mean.’ were the words he wanted to say, but then the bus suddenly stopped. 

“We arrived!” declared Ukai. The ride was shorter than Suga remembered, and they were already in the school’s parking lot. Suga and Daichi remained sitting while the flock of underclassmen ran out of the bus, and got out themselves. 

“What was that you wanted to tell me?” Daichi asked as they walked in the cold evening. Suga stopped. It didn't feel right anymore. They had a moment in the bus, when everyone else was asleep and Daichi’s attention was reserved only for him. In that moment, he finally had the confidence to tell Daichi about the feelings he carried inside him for months. Around them, the other students stretched and let out their energies after the long ride. Ukai told them there will be no meetup today, they all need to go back home and get some good sleep.

“Huh? nevermind.” Suga said, and turned towards the direction of his way home but then stopped. “Shit. I think I forgot my toothbrush at camp.” He said. A short search in his bag proved him right - the toothbrush was nowhere to be seen. “Now I need to go buy a new one before going home”, he mumbled to himself.

“I’ll go with you.” Daichi said beside him. Suga was surprised at the suggestion.

“But the store’s really out of your way home,” Suga said.

“It's okay, my parents aren't home so I'm in no rush. Can't I wish to spend time with my friend?” Daichi smiled. Suga was sure he was doing this only so he could ask Suga what he didn't tell him earlier. Suga didn't want to open it up again, the courage he mustered on the bus disappeared without leaving any trace. Of course, he was happy to spend time with Daichi, who had just called him his friend. Yup, Suga wasn’t going to open this up in front of him anytime soon. The short bus ride to the nearest shopping center went by in silence. Both of them were tired and the best thing about their friendship was the fact they could just enjoy each other’s presence without the need to talk. That was usually the case, but this time, Suga couldn't help but dread the moment Daichi would bring up the topic again. 

Buying the toothbrush took only a couple of minutes, and Suga felt bad for dragging Daichi with him on a longer route and wasting his time only for this little errand. At the checkout, Suga discovered he didn't have enough money on him right now. “Shit.” he mumbled again. It really wasn't one of his good days. Without hesitation. Daichi took out his own wallet and paid the remaining sum. He smiled reassuringly at Suga as they got out of the shop.  
“You really didn't have to-” Suga started to say. They walked together to the empty bus station, where they were going to split - Daichi would go on the bus for a 30 minutes long ride home, and Suga would walk about a kilometer to his own house. Suga decided to wait with Daichi until his bus arrived.

“Don't mention it, it’s okay.” Daichi said. Why was he so damn nice all the time? He knew he was a walking cliche, but every time Daichi said something like that to him, he got warm inside. Daichi cared so much, but it never felt enough for Suga.

“You’ll get home about an hour later because of me, I'm sorry, and I'll make sure to pay you back for the toothbrush!” Suga insisted, somewhere inside he just hoped Daichi would say something to show again he really cares about Suga. Daichi rummaged through his bag, trying to find his bus card as the sign next to the station showed it was arriving in two minutes.  
“I told you, it’s okay. I love you enough to do anything for you, so quit trying to apologize.”

What did he just say? Suga knew he'd say everything was fine, but what he said right after it… Suga probably misunderstood. Of course Daichi loved him, as a friend, as a teammate, probably even as a close friend, and he couldn't let himself get his hopes up, even though his mind started running wild, imagining things that could never happen. He just stared at him while he pulled his bus card out. Daichi noticed Suga’s glare. “What?” He asked. Suga couldn't answer, he didn't even know what he wanted to say, or what he wanted to hear from Daichi. He was afraid of asking him to clarify what he meant, because there’s a chance he really did mean just as friends. And the bus should arrive in one minute.

“Can I hug you?” Suga didn't know why he felt the need to ask for permission, they did hug before, not very often (not enough, Suga thought), and it was almost always at exceptionally emotional situations, like winning or losing an important game. Daichi just pulled Suga close, and Suga stumbled a bit before wrapping his arms around Daichi. His hugs were definitely the best - Daichi being just a bit taller, but not too tall, with his broad shoulders and strong hands. Suga tried to stop thinking and focus on the hug, but he was still bothered by many thoughts - the urge to confess and the great fear and the confusion and there were probably about 30 seconds now until the bus was there. “Please repeat what you said earlier” He whispered, not sure if he wanted Daichi to hear or not. He heard.

“What did I say? That I’d do anything for you, Suga, because I love you?” He really said it again. His tone made it clear that he meant what Suga was dying to hear. “I thought it was obvious.” Suga wanted to scream, he wanted to jump so high the whole town would see him and know how happy he was at that moment. Instead, he just held Daichi tighter. He couldn't believe after all these months of worry and doubt Daichi was actually the one to bring up the subject. “Hey, say something, you can't ask me to say something like this and remain quiet.” Daichi said jokingly. Suga looked up at him and took a step closer, so he could see Daichi standing in front of him, smiling. He opened his mouth, but just at this moment, the bus arrived.

His luck was really bad today, huh? Daichi apologized as he went on the almost empty bus. “Let’s talk tomorrow?” he asked. Suga hesitated for a second, then hopped on the bus right before the driver closed the doors. Too many things still needed to be said, and he definitely couldn't wait the whole night to say them.  
“You said your parents aren’t home, right?”

.

“Are you paying?” Said the driver impatiently. Suga realized the bus started driving, and he just stood there. He apologized and quickly took out his bus card and paid, while Daichi stood next to him, holding to the arm handles and smiling.

Suga really couldn't believe the past 3 minutes were real. One moment he was apologizing for the inconvenience he caused Daichi, and now he is next to him on the bus to his home, after Daichi told him he loved him. He replayed their conversation in his head. It wasn't really a conversation, just a few sentences Daichi said. Actually, the same sentence twice, and another few other words. He never expected Daichi to be the one who confessed to him, but it actually made sense, when he thought about it. Daichi was the more straightforward between them, always honest and direct and confident. Suga would never be able to say “I love you” so casually, especially when he wasn't sure what the other was thinking.

But maybe Daichi knew it? maybe Suga was such an open book or Daichi just knew him really well. Suga thought of all the times he smiled casually while watching Daichi on the court, or the slightly higher tone his voice climbed to, sometimes when they were alone. Honestly, if he looked at himself from the side, he would probably guess it too. and Daichi said he thought he was obvious. What the hell did that mean? how did Suga, who treasured every look Daichi looked at him, could miss it?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask you if it’s okay I come over, but you said your parents aren’t home and I wanted to keep talking to you-” Daichi hushed him by grabbing his arm and leading him to a free seat. 

“Of course it’s okay,” Daichi said. “You even have spare clothes, and a toothbrush.” He laughed. “Even though you should maybe inform your parents about it, after all, you haven't been home for 5 days.”

“Right, right” Suga said and texted his mother, to update her he will stay over at Daichi’s. She would be fine with it, though probably a bit disappointed.

For a few minutes afterwards, they didn't say a thing. Suga knew Daichi probably expected him to say something, but he was just so overwhelmed he couldn't find the words, and they weren’t in the silent, dark bus station anymore. there were about five people on the bus besides them, but Suga didn't feel comfortable trying to speak about it there. The feelings he and Daichi have should be their own, and shared privately. The silence did bug him at some point, so he decided something needed to be done. He slid his hand sideways, until his fingers touched Daichi’s. This touch could be just by chance, but Daichi got the message and intertwined their fingers, smiling at Suga. This little gesture was another confirmation it was real, he understood what Daichi told him in the right way.

The ride was shorter than usual, maybe the roads were empty because of the hour - it was about 10PM. They finally were at Daichi’s home - a big house with a yard on the front. Daichi opened the locked door, and they took their shoes off at the entrance.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Daichi asked. Of course, always thoughtful. Suga didn't want to admit it, but his stomach did hurt, though he didn’t know if it was caused by hunger, stress or excitement. He nodded, and they walked to the kitchen. Suga has been there countless times, but this one felt different, of course. They ate some microwaved food, still quietly. After Daichi put the dishes in the sink, they went to his room. Daichi had a big bedroom, with a wide bed and many pillows spread around the room. Most people would never guess someone like Daichi would have a room like this, so cozy and comfortable. Daichi sat down, and gestured for Suga to come sit next to him, and so he did. Daichi was surprisingly calm, especially considering Suga still hasn't said anything about his confession. Suga, on the other hand, was terrified. He knew what he wanted to say, and Daichi gave him the reassurance he needed. So why was it so hard to actually say something?

“Did you guess it?” Was what he finally said.

“I was mostly sure. There were moments when I thought there was no chance you saw me as more than a friend, but I don't know, in that moment I felt it was better to let you know, in any case. and Hey, I guessed right, didn't I?” Daichi seemed really happy. Not as happy as he was when they won a game, but happy.

“Yes, you were right. I give you the right to brag about the fact that you could tell I was falling for you.” Suga said. There, he said it, there was no backing down. They both laughed a bit.  
“And you couldn’t tell I was feeling the same? like, at all?” Daichi asked. Suga felt embarrassed. 

“I wanted to believe I stand a chance, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up either, so I tried to convince myself I was just imagining all the times that could be interpreted like you like me.” He felt so dumb, pathetic. There were moments that were pretty obvious Daichi loved him, and Suga treasured these moments, but he forced himself to think of them as purely platonic. 

“You are an idiot. Asahi said this was probably the case and I should just tell you because no way you’ll be the one to confess. I thought I should wait until I felt you were confident enough, but I couldn't wait anymore”

“Wait, Asahi knows?” Suga was surprised, he never thought Daichi would be the one who would ask others for advice on the matter. He wondered, if he had also told Asahi, would their friend tell the other just so they wouldn't waste so much time clueless? or more likely, let them sort it out on their own.

“He was the one who made me realize it, actually. more than a year ago, he straight up asked me if I had a crush on you. Surprising for Asahi, right? I never thought about it until then, but it became clear to me.” A year! it was even before Suga realized it himself. He buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder, too embarrassed to look at him directly. Daichi hugged him with one arm. Suga was quiet again, nothing he could say was good enough, and he quite enjoyed just being close to Daichi.

“We’re both idiots.” He said eventually. “All these months, and none of us said anything! We’re both idiots and cowards” Daichi laughed.

“Hey, speak for yourself. I was waiting for you. I wanted to be sure you wouldn't be caught too surprised, or not ready yet, give you the space you needed. I wanted you to realize it yourself before I pointed it out.”  
“Yeah? so when did you realize I liked you back?” Suga said, still shocked he could actually say something like that.

“Lets see… I think it was around your birthday last year. I brought you this notebook with pictures of us from the past years, and your reaction said everything.” Suga remembered that day, he remembered how he almost cried, as Daichi printed the pictures of their happiest moments together, even that selfie from the day they got stuck in the other side of the city when they took the wrong bus - and they got to spend some time just the two of them. He still kept the notebook, obviously, looking at it from time to time. This was before Suga realized he liked Daichi at all. They were just friends, and he was so touched that a friend had brought him this kind of gift.

“Damn you. Am I really that obvious? I didn't even realize it at that time.” Daichi laughed again, he looked happier with every second that passed, hugging Suga tighter and tighter, while Suga still talked into his shoulder.  
“I wasn't completely sure back then, but as the time passed I realized I was right”

“So you waited a whole year?” Suga was surprised, Daichi wasn’t that patient usually, but he knew if Daichi had asked him out a year ago, he would be way too panicked and confused to say yes, and they will lose their chance. How could he know exactly how Suga felt and when was the right time?

“I had to, you would never have confessed it yourself back then.” There, he said exactly what Suga just thought.

“Now you’re just making me sound like a coward.” Suga protested. “Can't we just enjoy what he has right now?” There were a million things he still wanted to say, to let Daichi know just how much he loved him, but he also wanted them to stay quiet.

“You’re the one who brought it up”, Daichi said. He was right, again.

“Shut up”, Suga mumbled and kissed Daichi’s neck softly, where his mouth was already laying, surprising even himself. He didn't expect himself to have enough confidence to make a move, even though he already knew what Daichi was feeling. He felt his cheeks getting red.

“You’ll need more than that to make me shut up,” Daichi said in a teasing voice. Suga raised his head and was even more red, probably. This was such a cliche, but Suga didn't mind at all.  
“Oh?” he said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh.” Daichi was full of self satisfaction, like he knew exactly what to say to make Suga’s heart explode in his chest, and he enjoyed it.

“If you insist” Suga returned, teasing a little bit himself, moving a little bit, putting one hand on Daichi’s chest and the other on his neck, where he kissed him before. and then he moved a little closer, and closer.  
Suga never kissed anyone, so he didn’t know what to expect. his eyes were closed, but all his other senses were extremely aware of the person right next to him, his smell, his touch, the sound of his breath, his lips, that tasted like the sauce from their previous meal. Suga was burning inside, even though the window was open and he was wearing short clothes. 

How long was that kiss? two seconds? ten? It could last forever, for all Suga cared. He was so surprised at how good it was. He thought about Kissing Daichi before, obviously, and it was both the same and very different from how he imagined it. Suga went back to cuddle against Daichi’s chest, the boy’s arms around him. He felt like a baby, even though he was the older one between the two, but he didn't mind. both of them were quiet for a minute, then Suga said, “Wow, I really did manage to shut you up.” Daichi kissed his forehead before he answered, and a nice chill passed in Sugas body.

“I think the effect has worn off a little bit, would you want to do it again?” He asked.

More than anything, Suga thought as they kissed again, for a little longer, a bit more passionately and confidently.

“Was this your first kiss?” Suga asked, a few minutes and kisses later. The position they were in was kind of uncomfortable, so Suga moved a little until he was basically sitting on Daichi’s lap, still hugged close to him. from all the things he could’ve said, he asked this. wow.

“Do you count truth or dare games in junior high? I think it happened a few times, but I didn’t particularly like any of these girls” Suga nodded to himself. It was nice knowing they shared the first kiss experience. “What about you?” Suga told him about his junior-high girlfriend for 4 months he never kissed in any place other than the cheek. His friends back then laughed at it, but Suga didn’t really feel the need to kiss her. He did feel it with Daichi now.

They stayed quiet for a while longer, and Suga didn’t realize it, but he was slowly falling asleep. He woke up when Daichi moved his hand a little bit and jumped. “Did you fall asleep?” Daichi said apologetically. Suga nodded sleepily. “I'll tell you what, we change clothes, shower, and then we’ll go to sleep properly.” He helped Suga up.

As he was brushing his teeth, Suga thought about all the things he still didn't say to Daichi. He didn’t tell him how much he loved him, or how he realized he was in love, or how he always wanted Daichi to give his attention to him, how he was constantly looking for his validation and affection. They didn't talk about what’s happening now. Are they officially dating? should they tell everyone in the club? Asahi should know, that’s for sure. He returned to the bedroom, still thinking about these questions. 

Daichi was waiting for him, in his pyjamas. Suga lay next to him, and Daichi turned off the lights. Suga wondered if he should bring up any of his thoughts.  
“You know, apparently I did bring back my toothbrush. I found it earlier.” was what he eventually said.

“You’re kidding me,” Daichi laughed.

“No no, it’s really here. What would you do if I found it earlier?”

“Guess we’ll never know. Go to sleep.” Daichi sounded sleepy as well. All the other questions and wonders faded as Suga lay comfortably in Daichi’s arms. They’ll have tomorrow for this, and the day after that, and the one after. It took them long enough to get here, they don't have to hurry anywhere anymore.


End file.
